Where were you last night
by Venache
Summary: They say curiosity killed the cat, what about Goten and Trunks? When they decide to find out what happens behind their parents' doors at night?
1. Chapter 1

WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT BY VEGETA'S BRAT AND KELLY CONSTANCE

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT….SOB…. I JUST LOVE MAKING THEM SUFFER OR EMBARRASING THEM FOR MY OWN TWISTED PLEASURE… **_

CHAPTER 1

It had been a long day and Bulma was exhausted. After bailing Vegeta from jail …. Again, Bulma was in the kitchen when her husband walked in.

"Woman, Trunks should go to Kakarott's place for a sleepover", Vegeta said approaching the fridge and taking a Pepsi.

"Yeah…..I've been thinking of asking Chichi if Trunks could go for a sleepover. The research on the pa- ….. Bulma didn't get the chance to finish her sentence a her royal husband silenced her with a kiss.

"Who said you will be doing your research when Trunks is gone?" His royal highness asked in a seductive whisper.

"Oh, you don't know how much l missed you Vegeta !" Bulma replied with a moan, clusping her man like he was leaving her forever.

"Its been so long….." Bulma let her voice trail as she returned his passionate kisses.

"Woman, it was Thursday when we last had it." Vegeta said in a confused voice breaking the romantic tension that had been built.

"Yes," Bulma said exasperated that her husband could be party pooper " I know it was only yesterday that we were intimate but it seemed like forever", Bulma finished in a sulky voice

"In that case l will try not to disappoint", the prince concluded as he lifted his blue haired price to the glass table[that had just been replaced because of the previous activities that had occurred there and weren't meant for tables.]

I HOPE YOU GUYS APPRECIATE WHAT I'M DOING COZ I HATE TYPING SO YOU BETTER REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DBZ OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT SO GET USED TO IT

Trunks looked at the watch on the wall and decided to go look for his mom and ask her if they could have pizza for dinner that night.

"Wow, another record … l really have to tell dad that l bet him at watching T.V all day", the 8 year old said to himself excitedly.

"Ow , my bum hurts from sitting." He said to himself as he walked off towards the kitchen rubbing his bum with his tiny hands. The unsuspecting kid was not prepared for the sight that greeted him in the kitchen. Dumbstruck , with what he saw Trunks stood behind the door as he watched his parents in shock…

Vegeta gently placed his wife on the strong , glass table and pulled her towards him. Eager to taste the soft, milky white skin on his tongue Vegeta roughly kissed her neck hearing his wife's distant moans. Her nipples hardened against his chest , a motion which made him hard in his pants.

"Oh," Vegeta moaned hoarsely as he cupped the woman's large ample mounds on her chest. Sweet torturous ecstacy was building pressure in his hardened member. Slowly outlining her body the prince held her hips and lowered his talented hands to her buttocks as he squeezed them making Bulma curse lowly. His Majesty's kiss deepened as he heard his woman's moans and took them as a permit to continue what he was doing.

" Trunks….{gasp}….. should….{moan, moan, moan}…..go…for a sleepover," Bulma struggled to finish her sentence in the midst of intense pleasure as she closed her eyes to savor the pleasurable moment.

Vegeta chuckled at his wife's feeble attempt to make conversation. "Do you think he will agree?", he asked hoarsely gently tracing his wife's lips before claiming them roughly. Breathing deeply Bulma sighed "l don't think he will agree after all our son is a spoiled brat [giggle] ."

A sly smile crept on the prince's face as he continued to tickle bulma's neck with his tongue. "Yeah , he is a spoiled brat" vegeta concluded.

"I am nooot !" a tiny voice chirped in as it said those words in a wail.

I HOPE YOU GUYS APPRECIATE WHAT I'M DOING COZ I HATE TYPING SO PLEASE REVIEW.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DBZ OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT SO GET USED TO IT

Vegeta who was firmly holding Bulma dropped her with a force that sent her plummeting to the ground with a loud thud , that could be heard. The prince looked at his equally astounded wife apologetically, and then turned back at his sulking son.

" Trunks ,how long have you been standing there ?" Vegeta asked in a surprised voice, he had been caught unaware.

" Long enough " the little imp replied coyly

" Define long enough " he replied gruffly

" Dunno ,about 10minutes "

" He saw everything !" bulma said in a weak whisper

" Woman , can you leave me and my brat for a manly talk ." Vegeta said his eyes never leaving his son's face.

His wife obliged as she slowly got up from the floor and brushed herself up and exited the room.

It was suddenly quiet in the kitchen as you could hear crickets cricking. "Dad l….." Trunks started not knowing what to say. "It seems that you know too much on a certain subject and l want you to tell me who taught you and spill everything that idiot taught you, out with it boy its my time you are wasting you know".

Vegeta concluded and looked expectantly at his son. " I'm waiting Trunks explain yourself", he prodded on.

"`Well, its a very long and funny story when you think about it. I was in the lounge and l came here to ask mom to order pizza for dinner when l saw you and mommy in here." He finished his sentence in almost a soundless whisper when he saw that his father wasn't convinced and was beginning to loose his patience .

"`It was at school when Goten and l - "

"l should have known that Kakarott's idiot was in this too, very well continue " the father said to his son

" We saw a boy and girl kissing at the behind the gazebo at school at first we thought that it was yucky!" Trunks said sticking out his tongue " but we were curious so we watched them until they chased us away." Little Trunks continued.

" Boy , you must have been staring like hell to be chased away for googling."

" No, daddy we weren't googling and how can you stare like hell, hell dosen't have eyes so it can't stare. You shou-"

"ENOUGH!" Vegeta bellowed at his son "Nevermind what l said

Brat….. continue", the older sayain concluded waving his hand lazily and trunks took it as a go ahead and continued " so l researched a bit and all l found were weird pictures of something called sperms-

SPRRRRRBRTTTT Vegeta immediately spit out the water he had reached from the counter "So l was kinda hoping that you would help me by explaining that," Trunks concluded as if he hadn't been interrupted

"Listen son," Vegeta said gently touching trunks's shoulder

~Wow dad must be serious l'm glad I acted dumb~ trunks thought to himself secretly smirking

"THAT IS ABOSOLUTELY THE WORST FUCKING LIE I'VE EVER HEARD NOW UNLESS YOU THINK THAT I'M YOUR MINDLESS FRIEND GOTEN YOU BETTER COME UP WITH SOMETHING NEW!" Vegeta screamed in trunks's ear causing him to flinch

" Now brat try a new excuse coz your previous one has just expired", Vegeta said cooly

Turning crimson red Trunks tried to look into his father's emotionless eyes but couldn't. The emotionless eyes were the most dangerous because Trunks didn't know what his father was thinking and what his father's elusive mind was planning. He drew in a long breath and prepared himself for a whole lot grounding " Well,-" "TRUNKS GOTEN'S HERE", saved by his mother's voice trunks immediately ran out of the room. "This is not over brat,!" Vegeta shouted after trunks following him.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DBZ OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT SO GET USED TO IT

"Hey Goten when did you come here !" Trunks said enthusiastically embracing his friend. "Gees, trunks you're awfully happy to see me," Goten said very confused of his friend's sudden affection

" Weird hey, in fact l was happy to hear mom's voice which is something I cant say in normal situations"

"Hey, whats that suppose to mean?" Bulma asked sounding hurt

"Don't listen to them Bulma you will never understand what they say believe me l tried", Chichi said reassuringly to Bulma

"Well, well ,well seems like you have a brain woman for coming to pick up the brat," Vegeta said coming down from the stairs his eyes never leaving chichi

"Well sorry to burst your bubble Vegeta but I'm actually here to drop Goten off", Chichi said matter of factly

"WHAT!", Bulma and Vegeta said at the same time

"Yes, trunks has been coming for four months straight Goku and l haven't had some time to ourselves in a very long time because Goten and Trunks are always there", Chichi said firmly

"ARE YOU ABSURD WOMAN WHAT TIME DO YOU AND KAKAROTT NEED WHEN YOU ARE GOING TO DO NOTHING WORTH OF IMPORTANCE ! ITS A SURPRISE HOW YOU GOT PREGNANT WHEN YOUR PUSSY DOSEN'T KNOW A GREAT TIME", Vegeta shouted at chichi because he had been looking forward to some intense cuddling from bulma and with the brats around that seemed highly impossible so he was pissed

" WELL EXCUSE ME VEGEATA BUT AT LEAST MY MAN IS BIGGER, STRONGER, TALLER DOWN THERE THAN YOU EVER WILL BE V-E-G-E-T-A", Chichi snickered

"SILLY WOMAN HAVEN'T YOU HEARD THAT BIG THINGS COME IN SMALL PACKAGES, EVER WONDERED HOW BULMA SURVIVES OUR LITTLE SESSIONS ITS BECAUSE OF THE SENZU BEANS".

"OFCOURSE I'VE WONDERED HOW SHE SURVIVES YOU NINNY, ITS NOT THE SENZU BEANS ITS BECAUSE YOU CAN'T MAKE IT STAND LIKE A REAL MAN!"

"WHY YOU BITC-

"YOU GUYS!" Bulma shouted

"WHAT!", Vegeta and chichi said in unison both glaring at her

"The kids." Bulma reminded the two counter parts which now looked at Trunks and Goten whose heads had been moving back and forth during Vegeta and Chichi's exchange

"Vegeta, I think that Goten should stay here for a sleepover ,babes" Bulma said trying to reason with her husband at the same time feeling sorry for chichi

"I don't believe this ," Vegeta said storming out of the room heading towards the gravity room

Turning her attention to her son Chichi said " be a good boy Goten, don't give Bulma any trouble and listen to what she says."

"Okay mom l will", Goten replied enthusiastically

Facing Bulma "Well that's that can't believe finally going to have some alone time with Goku its been along time l think I'm gonna be rusty but hey it will be worth every second", Chichi's voice trailed in the passage ways of capsule corp heading for an exit and being accompanied by Bulma

"You better use your time wisely coz l don't think Vegeta is happy with me", Bulma said

"You bet l will don't forget to tell Vegeta l said thanks", Chichi said humorously

"I don't think he will even want to hear it ," Bulma replied as both women's feint laughs died down the corridors

Turning his head towards Goten Trunks gave him a notorious smile and said " Goten you won't believe what l saw today!"

AYE YE TRUNKS WHAT ARE YOU UP TO? PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DRAGONBALL Z OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS SO YOU BETTER GET USED TO IT

"What did you see Trunks come on tell!"An anxious Goten prodded his friend when they were in Trunks's room

"Dude, l couldn't believe my own eyes when l saw it OMG dude it was better than the porn movie we saw at Yamcha's house it was live!"

"Come on Trunks now l really wanna know!" Goten said sulking

"I don't even know when to start bra," Trunks said excitedly

" Come on trunks please spill , you never let me in on anything ," Goten sulked even more

"Okay fine, l will spill Today" ,

"Uha,"

" I went to the kitchen and guess what l saw?"

"what, did you see trunks", Goten said breathlessly

" I saw my dad kissing my mom, squeezing her bum and grabbing her boobs, bra", Trunks said notoriously

"No you didn't", Goten said disbelievingly

"Oh yes I did," Trunks said grinning

" Then what happened next ?", Goten asked now very interested

"They were talking about me being a spoiled brat!", Trunks said getting up from the floor that was filled with toys and sitting on the bed imitating bulma and exaggerating

"OH…YES…PLEASE DON'T STOP VEGETA I'M DYING I NEED YOU…OH[MOANS]…YES…YES..YES!"

At this point Goten's eyes had become big as saucers, and the two little devils looked at each other and started giggling uncontrollably, all was well until Bulma chose that time to get into the boys' room which erupted more laughter.

" Whats so funny boys?", Bulma said inquisitively

"Oh its nothing Bulma ,Trunks was just making an imitation of a constipated Batman", Goten replied still giggling

"Wow boys l just called to say dinner is ready, see you downstairs",

"K, bulma-mom" , the boys said at the same time

"Wow Goten nice recovery where did you learn the word constipated?"

"From Gohan and Dad. Mom took us to a cheap fast food restaurant and Dad ate rotten oyesters, he looked like he would rather fight Majin Boo than get sick." Goten went into a crouching possiton and imitated Goku " Gohan quick bring me more toilet paper aiieee!" "Goku darling try sticking some soap in there",

"`Are you crazy l can't even make it come out its too big", standing outside the toilet Chichi looks at both her sons and says "Your father is one of the strongest men in the universe but when it comes to sticking his finger with soap down his ass his too afraid!"

BACK IN THE TOILET ….

"Almost, almost aahhh", Goku said as a large splash was heard

"Toilets' busted should l call the plumber," Gohan inquired

Chichi nodded in agreement

10 MINUTES LATER….

"Okay son wheres the toilet?" the old plumber asked

"Right there sir," Gohan showed the man

"Stand back son let real man show you how its done." The plumber said cocking the plunger like its a gun

Gohan leaned forward and nudged Goten and whispered in his ear "shows that he dosen't know who was there!"

As the old plumber walked into the toilet his eyes looked like they were about to pop out and he screamed aiiee and fainted

"I guess I have to buy 50 cartons of air freshener !" Chichi said giving up

"Hey l don't stink that bad !" Goku shouted from the top floor's bathroom

BACK IN TRUNKS'S ROOM…

"HAHAHAHAHA, oh Goten please stop you are cracking me up," trunks said turning pink from laughing

"You should have seen his face Trunks it was priceless, hey you never finished what happened

between your parents", he said

"I did, my parents were touching and they said l was a spoiled and l sulked at them when l said l'm not and my dad dropped my mom then he sai-," Trunks didn't get the chance to finish his sentence because Goten thwacked him in the head with the toy he was holding

"Trunks you are an idiot how in the world do you expect us to know what your parents do in the covers when you cut them up", Goten said peeved off

"Yeah, Goten l know l messed up but it got me thinking what are the chances of catching my parents in the act again and its zero but l have a 49% guess that since your parents are alone at home they must be doing it."

"I don't know Trunks the only noise my parents make in bed is the sound of my dad snoring", Goten said sounding uncertain

"Oh please Goten don't tell me you are shy of seeing your mom naked and it's a perfect plan."

"Okay Trunks but if this backfires its on your head", Goten said tired of trying to give excuses to Trunks

"Okay so this is what we are going to do after dinner…..

Okay so that's the end of that, please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
